


Ringing in the new year

by LegendsofSnark



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Dick riding, M/M, New Year's Eve, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Venom and Eddie enjoy the new Year's and start a new tradition.





	Ringing in the new year

Venom sat on Eddie's shoulder, watching in awe as Eddie watched something that they didn't quite know about on television. There were people in the streets of New York, a giant ball in the center and some guy was announcing something called New Year's Day. 

 

“Well. Here's to another crappy year.”  Eddie tilted a beer bottle towards the television, a countdown sat on the bottom of the screen.  **_Four and a half hours until 2019_ ** were bolded. 

 

**What is this that you're celebrating? What is with all the colors Eddie?**

 

Eddie finished the beer off, he reached over and got another one to down whatever pain he was feeling. 

 

“It's called New Years Eve. Preparing us for New years day. The start of a new year.” 

 

**You seem upset.**

 

“Everyone gets upset on New Year's. Another year down the drain and another clusterfuck of a year starting up. I drink or fuck to feel better.” 

 

Venom moved behind Eddie and materialized in front of him, in full form. 

 

It was rare that Eddie got to see this form. Venom had told him that they couldn't hold the form for a long time and it was rare to see it. 

 

Eddie won't deny that it sent a shiver towards his cock. 

 

“We would prefer that you didn't drink. We have seen how you are when you drink that liquid and it's most unfavourable. Perhaps,” 

 

Venom dropped to their knees in front of Eddie. Eddie sat up, scooting back against the pillows on the couch. He went to finish his beer only to have Venom snatch it out of his hand. 

 

“None of that.” 

 

Venom undid Eddie's pants. The symbiote pulled the other's cock out. Eddie swallowed hard and his fingers began playing with the torn seams in the couch. 

 

“You and me. Tonight. Would that be okay with you?” 

 

Eddie shook his head quickly. 

 

This wasn't the first time that the two of them had sex, but it was the first time that venom was in his full form. 

 

“Whatever you want Vee. However you want to do this. I'm game.”

 

Venom licked a line up Eddie's cock, Eddie tossed his head back against the pillow. 

 

“Must be slick, correct Eddie?” 

 

Eddie nodded quickly.  “Yes. Yes baby. Word?” 

 

Venom moaned. Not wanting to speak. Eddie pulled back, eyes glaring at Venom until they e spoke the safeword. 

 

“Tater tots.” Venom spoke lowly. They moved back towards Eddie's cock, this time taking it entirely into his mouth. Eddie's hand dropped to the back of Venom's head and pushed their head further onto his cock. 

 

“That's good baby. Yeah just like that. I know you can go deeper.” 

 

Venom pulled back. 

 

“Ready for your cock now Eddie. Your cock is slick, ready to take me.” 

 

Eddie nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. Come on baby.” 

 

Venom slipped onto Eddie's dick quicker than anyone ever had. Eddie tossed his head back against the pillow and gripped Venom's hips. 

 

“Full Eddie.” Venom cried out. “Can feel you deep inside of us. We like the feeling Eddie.”

 

Venom's back is arched, their hands pushed against Eddie's chest. 

 

Venom keeps their eyes on Eddie, moaning lightly when Eddie thrusts up, fucking into Venom slowly.    
  
The sensation flows through Eddie. They've fucked, honestly they have and each gone it feels like Venom gets tighter and tighter. 

 

Eddie held his hips tightly, thrusting slowly upward into his lover. Venom let out the sexiest of moans, some of them that Eddie hadn't heard before coming out of them. 

 

It only made Eddie harder. 

 

“So good. Such a good little baby. That's it sweetheart.”

 

Venom began to pant, they dropped forward and their claws dug into Eddie’s chest. Their mouth dropped open as soundless moans flowed from his throat; Venom tightened around Eddie's cock, going  all the way down to the hilt. 

 

“Tater tots.” Venom said lowly and Eddie stopped for a moment, not leaving Venom's insides. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“A moment. Give us a moment.” 

 

Venom took a deep breath. Their eyes connected with Eddie's before they started up again. 

 

Venom began a slow and steady pace, their hips moving faster and faster against Eddie.    
  
“Fuck—” Eddie mumbled. “Keep moving your hips like that, go faster if you can, want to come inside of you.”   
  
Venom tilts their head, pressed a soft kiss to Eddie's lips. They rose up, a deep groan spilling out of their mouth until the tip of Eddie's cock slipped out of them. They give Eddie another kiss before they slam their body back down on Eddie's dick. 

 

“Gonna Come Venom. Go faster.” 

 

“Call us names Eddie. We like that. Call us names so you can come.” 

 

Eddie nodded. “Yeah. That's what the little bitch wants? Wants to be called names to get to fucked to? My little whore.” 

 

“Yes Eddie. Coming now?” 

 

“Just a little more. Almost there.” 

 

Venom rotated their hips, a few more times until Eddie clenched. 

 

He pulled Venom down into a kiss as he came inside of them. 

 

“How do you feel?” 

 

Venom sat silent for a few moments, still sitting on Eddie's cock. 

 

“We feel fine Eddie. Full. Better than we ever could feel. Thank you Eddie.” 

 

Eddie pulled Venom up, groaning as he slipped out of  the Symbiote.

 

“Is that how you celebrate every New Year's Eddie?” 

 

“If that's what you want then we can do it Vee. Every year. Just you and me.” 

 

Venom liquified, curling back into Eddie, this time going up his ass. Eddie let out a small grunt at the sudden Intrusion. 

 

**We would love that Eddie. You give us the best orgasms. Make us happy.**

 

“Glad I can.” Eddie laughed. “Maybe we should rest baby. Get some sleep.” 

 

There's a calm that washed over Eddie. 

  
Venom had fallen asleep. 

 

Eddie stood up and made his way towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower, Venom's slick still ran down his cock, glistening in the artificial light. 

 

He wiped some of it off, licking it off his finger. 

 

He really loved his symbiote, couldn't imagine his life without him.


End file.
